The Second Date
by Cavacookie
Summary: Oliver and Felicity go out on a second date. Will it be as disastrous as their first one? OLICITY! Fluff.


Felicity scrutinised her reflection in the mirror and readjusted her hair for the thirteenth time. Her blonde curls cascaded down upon her back; the softness of the curls tickled her shoulders. She stepped back to admire the beauty of the dress she wore. The fabric was exactly the same colour as a red rose in full bloom and flowed like blossom being sprinkled from an apple. It was low at the back but higher at the front and complimented her curves perfectly. Felicity had bought the dress months ago making an oath that she would only wear it if she ever went on another date with Oliver- it was perfect. Oliver was perfect. The date was going to be perfect because this time she was sure that the restaurant wasn't going to get blown up.

Felicity winced when she checked the time on her phone. She was already five minutes late and she hadn't even left her apartment. By time Felicity arrived at the restaurant, cheeks flushed, she was almost half an hour late. Oliver was seated and had been patiently awaiting her arrival for what had felt the entirety of the time that he had spent 'on' the island. At the sight of her, he felt his heart rate uncontrollably elevate and his jaw sag slightly at her beauty. However, Felicity didn't appear to notice his change in attitude.

"Sorry that I'm a bit late. My mother decided to phone at the most inopportune moment and once she phones I always seem to spend two hours on the phone. The only way I could shut her up was to tell her that I was late for my date with Oliver Queen and then I hung up." Felicity battered through her apology as if she was trying to speak twice the speed to make up for her lateness. She was looked flustered so Oliver embraced her reassuringly rubbing his calloused hand against her back. Felicity wasn't the only one who was nervous: Oliver was just more adept at hiding his emotions.

"I happen to know a thing or two about concerned mothers," Oliver evocatively murmured, drawing a chair out for Felicity.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have I brought her up," Felicity apologised. It felt selfish for her to talk about her mother when Oliver had lost his. Felicity sighed wishing that the date could of gotten off to a less gloomy start. However, on the positive side, the restaurant hadn't blown up... Yet...

"You shouldn't feel guilty that your mother is alive and mine isn't," Oliver firmly said. He reached across the table to reassuringly rub her wrist.

"I know, Oliver, but I still do."

To both of their delight, the conversation was cut short by a young waiter who politely asked for their orders although Oliver was positively sure that he didn't look old enough to be serving alcohol.

"A glass of Pinot Noir, please," Felicity ordered. She really did love red wine; she almost loved red wine as much as Oliver.

"A scotch," Oliver said. He nodded his head in thanks as the waiter made his way to collect their drinks.

Felicity shook her head in despair. "What is it with you and scotch?" She knew that Oliver could say the same about her and red wine, but wine actually tasted good. Scotch was revolting. "Please tell me that I am not going to have to spend my whole life visiting whiskey distilleries. Not that I'm saying that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. Sure I'd love to do everything with you but..." Felicity scrunched up her face in horror. "Umm... I'm just going to stop talking in three... tw- actually right now."

"Don't." Oliver's voice was soft. He was using the gentle tone that he only reserved for Felicity. Even though Oliver was the fearsome vigilante, he really was a puppy dog at times. "I like it when you talk." Felicity wasn't sure how anyone could like it when she babbled and blethered on like she did; she was mortified by it for the most part. Perhaps it was one of her idiosyncrasies that Oliver fell in love with though she didn't think babbling was an attractive trait. Maybe cute but definitely not attractive.

"You were going to tell me about Hong Kong last time, weren't you?" Felicity asked, breaking the silence. She was intrigued to what he had went through that had had shaped him to become the Arrow and the fearsome warrior that kicked ass.

"Yes." Oliver's manner seemed less sincere. "But I was too absorbed in myself on our last date- it was selfish. This date is all yours. Talk about whatever you want"

"There's nothing interesting about my past," Felicity nonchalantly said. In Oliver's past, he had been used as a punchbag on a desert island; had most likely flew planes all over Hong Kong; been the jerkiest billionaire ever and become a better archer than Robin Hood. Felicity had built computers and completed homework on time. Of course revising for exams was so badass... Not!

Oliver sensed her discomfort and again attempted to reassure her: "Felicity. There's not anything about you that wouldn't interest me."

"You're so poetic Mr Queen," Felicity teased, cringing at how cheesy Oliver had sounded.

"I'm serious," Oliver insisted. Felicity feigned interest in the scarlet nail varnish she was wearing in attempt to desperately avoid his gaze. "Hey. Fe-li-ci-ty." Damn it. He had said her name in that tone. That tone which sent shivers down her spine. That tone which she couldn't resist.

"Alright," Felicity agreed, giving in. "But not because you said my name in that annoying tone which is strangely... Nice? I mean very not nice." Felicity cursed under her breath for mucking up her words again.

Oliver knowingly nodded his head. He knew that she secretly adored it when he said her name in that tone. "The evening's all yours."

"Well you know I went to MIT. I graduated when I was 19 and then did my masters." Felicity paused not too sure what else to say to Oliver who was unusually attentive. Fortunately, Oliver helped her out.

"Why did you go from one side of America to the other just to go to uni?" Oliver asked. Felicity secretively smiled making Oliver feel like he was missing something. "What?"

"I'm just impressed at you're geography skills," she teased, making Oliver frown. He didn't at all understand why Felicity was acting like this. "You flunked 10th grade geography and apparently thought Africa was China when you were asked to point out China on a map." Oliver opened his mouth in protest but Felicity shook her head. "And no I don't stalk you."

Oliver's lipped curled wickedly as he put his revenge plot into action. "You're just trying to avoid the question." Felicity sighed at Oliver. He clearly thought that he was the master tactician- which he was- but that was beside the point.

"I left Vegas because I hated it there. I didn't want become a cocktail waitress when I could be so much more." Felicity paused. "I built my first computer when I was seven with my dad. He left shortly afterwards but I continued to build other electronic devices. There was something about electronics that made me want to build them all the time. Maybe it was the thought that if my Dad came back, he would be proud so wouldn't leave again. Maybe it was because I felt a sense of accomplishment every time I finished a project. Maybe it was just because I was lonely." Oliver reached across the table and placed his hand protectively over Felicity's hand. If he ever met Felicity's father, Oliver was going to make him pay for abandoning her.

Felicity sensed his tension so attempted to make conversation. "Why are our dates always so gloomy?"

Oliver almost panicked because he thought that Felicity was going to say that their relationship wasn't panning out properly and that she wanted to break up. He wanted to be with her more than she could ever imagine. However, if Felicity didn't want to pursue their relationship then that would just be tough.

"We may have gloomy pasts but what's in the past doesn't matter. We should look to the future." Felicity admired how optimistic Oliver sounded because he wasn't always known for his positive outlook on life.

Felicity frowned. "What do you see in the future?"

"You and happiness."

Felicity's heart fluttered at this. She didn't view Oliver as being a dreamer, yet Oliver was dreaming about a better future with her. Three years ago, Felicity could've never have dreamt how much Oliver walking into her office with the bullet ridden laptop could've impacted her life. It had changed her life in the best possible way. There was no denying how much she loved him.

"I love you, Oliver Queen," Felicity softly said, caressing his arm. She had waited so long for the right moment to say it. It surprised her how natural it felt.

"I love you too, Felicity Smoak," Oliver murmured. With this he swooped in towards, his lips meeting hers halfway. The future was already better.

**A/N Thank you ever so much for reading. I don't usually write one shots so please review or PM me if you liked it so I can know to write more. Feel free to check out my other Olicity fanfiction.**


End file.
